The Warlock's Lament
by Edward George
Summary: Mike and Estera, the Sheriffs of Astrera are hired out by the Druids to the Emperor of a foreign land on the world of Edrhon to rid the Empire of two warring warlocks plaguing the land; a feud between the two that is over five hundred years old. Mike and Estera's flawless reputation rides on stopping them.


The Warlock's Lament

The Two Sheriffs of Astrera.

Mike and Estera, the Sheriffs of Astrera are hired out by the Druids to the Emperor of a foreign land on the world of Edrhon to rid the Empire of two warring warlocks plaguing the land; a feud between the two that is over five hundred years old. Mike and Estera's flawless reputation rides on stopping them.

1.

Long days, long nights, a sweetness was in the air, love was the key phrase that Michael Anderson and Jennie spent their days relaxing and soaking up the sun by. They lounged in the back yard of their new home on the edge of town which they did not often get to stay at. Rather they had a life of chasing all manner of warlocks, witches, shaman, and wizards across the land of Astrera who thought they'd avoid the "long arm" of the Druids; they forgot about the two Sheriffs who, on the word of the Druids would hunt them down and bring them in for "retraining" a new term Mike introduced to the Druids.

Mike lay back on his lounge getting his tan, Jennie lay on the lounge beside him in her new white string bikini. The teen age boy next door wanted to get a peek at Jennie one day using a homemade periscope. Jennie nudged Mike nodding toward the periscope. Mike started to get up but she waved him back, waggling her fingers a glob of mud hit the lens. The periscope disappeared. The two lay back laughing.

The few days they had of doing nothing came to a quick halt for them on a quiet late summer afternoon. A fog formed in the back yard that was not there thirty seconds ago. Mike lifted his sun glasses as the Tarnton Gate between their worlds opened.

Mike asked, "Hone, we're not expecting one of the Druids or your Uncle are we?"

She rolled over to watch as the fog cleared forming into a figure in a black robe. "Or Daddy, not that I know of."

Then the Druid nodded his head. "Michael – Estera, the Master beckons your presence at Castle Pevanshire as soon as possible."

Mike looked over at Jennie. "That translates to ASAP, hone."

"I know dear. Tell the Master we'll be there as soon as possible."

The Druid bowed to them. The fog enveloped the Druid as he faded from sight the Gate closing behind him.

Jennie and Mike rushed into the house making sure the doors and windows were locked. They went back to the bed room where they quickly changed to their BDU uniforms and gloss back boots and berets. Jennie held her hands over them, they faded from sight through the Gate re-emerging in their room at Castle Pevanshire. The girl and boy, Ethel and Gylin, young druid apprentices in training sitting near the door asleep were shocked awake by the soft _pop!_ sound as the two appeared. Jennie led the way to the door.

"What's happening that the Master needs us?" Jennie asked as Gylin jumped up to open the door for them.

"We weren't told, Mistress," Gylin said holding the door open.

Mike stepped aside for Ethel following Jennie out the door.

"They tell us we are too young to know," said Ethel holding her head up in the regel manner. They felt privileged being assigned to the Sheriffs.

Mike got a smile watching her. She was always wanting to be a grown girl like Jennie. Gylin, typical boy his age of thirteen tried to be tough but failing at it in the face of Ethel's feminine charms.

"I guess prepare for the worse, Mike," Jennie said as they took the stairs down to the second floor and the Council Chambers.

They passed Druids, Warlocks, Sorcerers, and Witches who gave them a cheery 'hello', 'Good day' and greetings recognizing the two Sheriffs of Castle Pevanshire and their charges.

Young Gylin stepped forward taking hold of a brass dragon head to knock on the Chamber door.

The door was opened by a young apprentice Druid bowing to the Sheriffs.

"Please." Chief Druid Omkron said nodding to them to enter the Chamber.

The Council members were seated in a semi-circle, Chief Druid Omkron facing the door. Two chairs positioned facing the senior druid. The apprentices knowing the solemnity of the Council Chambers stood by the door quiet with the other apprentices, thoughtful, watching and listening as their seniors talked. Gylin and Ethel knew when Mike and Estera/Jennie were called before the Council it was serious business; Mike liked to call the session 'getting their marching orders'. The protocol among the Druids of the Council was very strict and formal. Michael found that out on his first meeting with them.

To the side of the assembly sat a lone man in rich red, blue and gold braid silks with black velvet.

Chief Druid Omkron nodded to Mike and Jennie/Estera positioning themselves in front of the chairs sitting, Michael ram rod straight. Every time they were called to the Chambers, Michael felt as if he were going before the E5 board for his promotion to Sergeant E5 again.

"Have a good vacation?" Chief Druid Omkron asked, a grin stealing at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes your excellency," they said together.

"Very well. This is Ambassador Bishop Simpkin of the Shukath Empire, which for Michael's information is to the west. Ambassador, if you will please explain the reason you have come to us for help."

The Ambassador politely coughed then said in a gravelly tone, "Yes, thank Chief Druid Omkron. Sheriff Michael and Sheriff Estera, you both are known throughout the known world, throughout every realm, wherever you go, your uniforms and the berets are your badges of recognition. Your feats are your legacy to our world. The Shukath Empire has great need for you services. I have negotiated on behalf of His Most Excellent Emperor, Mighel for your services.

"Mention the Sheriffs of Astrera, demons, warlocks, witches, shaman have gone into hiding in our Empire. Except two." He paused for effect. "Ameria Bloodgood, a female warlock and her former lover Elgeor. The name seems simple, but Ameria and Elgeor are indeed dangerous."

"Excuse me your Excellency," said Estera, "This is a woman warlock and former lover you are talking about, how much free rein do my colleague and I have in dealing with her and him?"

"Excellent question, my dear. The Emperor is giving you full rein. She has devastated the entire northern region of the Empire. The Emperor sent dozens of armed knights and soldiers of fortune against her – all to no avail."

Mike spoke up. "In other words – wiped out hundreds of troops in a single feel sweep?"

"Yes."

Mike though a second. The druids could see he was thinking. Then he asked, "How close were any of the soldiers able to get to this warlock to attack it, your Excellency?"

"Striking distance."

"Which is in feet or meters?"

"As close as I am to you."

"Less than a couple to six meters. And yet no one was able to connect with her or him. In other words, get a cutting blow in."

"A few have tried."

"Tried isn't good enough." Mike turned to Estera who had been silent most of the time. "This time I get the .30-06 Browning Safari model with the 75x Black Beret sniper scope built off the Mauser action to deal with it at arms length."

The Ambassador said puzzled, "And that is, sir?"

Chief Druid Omkron coughed getting the others attention. "Sheriff Michael has an array of weapons that we have not even seen in our realm or any realm, Bishop Simpkin. He and the Genie Estera are quite well versed in the use of these weapons."

"Very well then. I can assure the Emperor they will be released to us to deal with the warlock?"

The Chief Druid Omkron looked around at the others. They nodded their assent.

Michael watched the faces of the Druids. Mistress Ursala seemed the only one reluctant to give her assent. Druid Omkron nodded to Michael and Estera. The silent words passed between them. Looking to Mistress Ursula they gave each a slight nod.

Turning back to the Ambassador, Michael said, "Let the Emperor know we'll be there in two days. My colleague and I will research this Ameria Bloodgood and her former lover first to learn as much about them as we can."

Omkron nodded. Turning to the Ambassador he said, "That is Michael's method. He looks at all the parts of the person first before he attempts to take them on. That is their way and the reasons for their successes."

"Very well. His Most Excellent Emperor Mighel has placed his full confidence in them."

The Chief Druid stood as the Ambassador stood to leave. The door was opened and he was escorted out by two apprentices.

They resumed their seats, Chief Druid Omkron eyes seemed to bore in to the two.

"You know what he was saying by 'full confidence'. This won't be a spring time walk in the woods the past cases have been. As you pointed out one time Michael, mission success is not an option. Now what is it you need to do first? Research?"

"Yes sir. But quoting General Dwight Eisenhower just prior to D-Day: 'Preparation is everything until the battle starts.' Then it doesn't mean a thing. Then you're reacting to what happens in the game, or in our case, what happens in the battle."

"Interesting." Druid Ursula said nodding. "You are ready then?"

Some of Mike's words were coming back to bite him. He realized their rate of success was legend among the people, and various rulers. Foreign rulers were lining up for their services and they hardly had a break between missions.

"As ready as we can be, Mistress."

Michael and Estera knew before long they'd turn in to an Edrhon version of the FBI.

2.

The loudest noise that could be heard in the library was the turning of ancient parchment pages in several books. Gylin leafed through the book with a sense of boredom, Ethel eagerly went through sliding her finger down each page as Mike showed her. The girl startled everyone.

"Ah, here. Ameria Bloodgood was first seen five hundred years ago in the hills above the Wrinn Bluffs, then again two hundred years ago on the Bland Plains, now more in the past one hundred years."

Ethel pushed the book across to Mike. She pointed out the years and sightings to Mike.

"Okay now what does this thing look like?" Mike asked the general question turning the page. He stopped to look at Jennie then the two kids. Turning the book so they could see he folded his hands. "Which one do you want? There's four versions." Reading upside down, he said, "Seems this thing, Ameria Bloodgood is morphing into something else and I think the thing is going through periodic physical girl changes."

"Like what, Mike?" Gylin asked.

Ethel and Jennie caught the meaning of Mike's comment. Ethel gave Gylin a withering look that only a girl her age could give a boy.

Mike said with a smile, "Don't ask. You'll learn when you get older."

Jennie changing the subject said, "Think that's the reason for the problems in the Shukath Empire?"

"Just the surface." Mike looked up as Mistress Ursula crossed the room to the table. They started to stand.

"Sit." Ursula sat between Ethel and Gylin. "You found the book."

"I found it, Mistress," said Ethel proud of herself. "I found the pictures too."

"Good." She turned the book to look at the pictures. Tapping the page with a manicured finger nail, she said in slow quiet words, "She wasn't always like this."

"You knew her?" said Mike gazing at the witch with probing eyes.

Ursula shook her head. "No." Turning the book around to Mike again she said, "Knew of her. What caused the change goes back much further than this." Tapping the picture she added, "She was a beautiful young girl then. She was betrothed to a warlock by the name of Elgeor. But as the saying goes where you come from Mike, she was stood up at the altar. Ameria Bloodgood was not always her name, it was Ameria Honeybeam, an elf sorcerous."

"So our real enemy is not Ameria but Elgeor," said Jennie seeing what Ursula was saying in a way.

"Does anybody know where he is?" Mike asked, browsing through a couple more pages.

"No, but among the most senior Druids of Shukath they think they are both hiding in the land yet possibly the mountains. There has been much destruction in the north and the Emperor has tried, even the druids have tried to get rid of them. Several Druids alone have died trying. That is why so much faith has been placed on you two to stop them."

"And this is why you were hesitant to vote for us going," Jennie saw what they faced; unscrambling a centuries old tale of misplaced love.

"Yes. She seeks revenge for what her lover did to her so many centuries ago."

Mike said after a space of silence, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"True," Jennie said nudging Mike. "Remember that next time your eyes wander."

"What did I do?"

"Hmph!"

The kids giggled as Ursula stood nodding with a smile to them. "I must go now."

They were in the apartment after the supper meal and community time, Mike was deep in thought about what Mistress Ursula had told them earlier in the day about Ameria Bloodgood. The two kids stood by the door wondering when Mike would call it a day and they would have a chance to go to bed. Estera was already in her night gown and lounge robe for the night.

For the past hour, since supper, Mike stood in front of the window staring in to the gloom of the night. Stars or strange and mysterious galaxies and worlds winked at him. The moons were at their height at that hour as he just stared. His mind kept going round and round on the problem they were handed by the Council and the Emperor of Shukath. They needed help. The past jobs they had the elves helping them. This time it appeared they'd be on their own. Turning he looked across the room to their apprentices. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Estera said with a yawn wondering why he was standing by the window for the past hour and not say anything until now.

"What age do apprentices start their field training?"

The two kids came alive.

"As I recall, age thirteen or fourteen. Why?" She looked back at Ethel and Gylin then back to Michael.

"We're going to need help on this gambit of this Emperor Mighel's. We can't count on help from his people. The way Mistress Ursula put it, that thing or things, whatever has pretty well torn up the northern reaches of the Empire. And it seems around there, mention Ameria Bloodgood and this former lover of hers those people come unglued."

"Well we'll have to talk to Uncle tomorrow," Jennie sat up nodding her head to the bed room. "You two ready?"

Mike finally smiled. "Okay, guys. Bed."

A good-night the apprentices beat a hasty retreat for their chambers chattering about being able to accompany Mike and Estera on the journey to the Shukath Empire to find and capture Ameria Bloodgood and her former lover for the Emperor.

The next morning after breakfast the two kids could not help but show off their new battle dress uniforms, the gloss black boots airborne boots, black berets and black Ray Ban sun glasses. Ethel's long blonde hair done up in a bun like Estera's. The other apprentices immediately envied their new elevation to Sheriff Deputies by the Council.

The sound of several weapons echoed from the outer great walls of Castle Pevanshire. Some of the Druids watched from the safety of the walls, some from their room windows, and others tried to ignore the noise that had been going on all day.

Mike and Estera were drilling the boy and girl on the use of the weapons, 9 millimeters, doing fast draw, "think fast", firing from a distance, close range, friend or foe. Mike drilled them on a combination of targets, reminding them over-and-over – the targets don't shoot back, people or in most cases monsters or magi do, first round hits are what counts more than one bullet you're wasting ammunition. Except on the automatics, in most cases you need to put a wall of lead in front of you.

By the time it was dark and the evening meal they were to the point of 'dangerous' with their weapons.

3.

Late day the third afternoon the four set out with Druid Omron's blessings and well wishes for the two apprentices. Ethel and Gylin left behind the envies of their friends and the other apprentices. Seems the Druids their friends were assigned to hardly did anything worth mentioning. Mike and Estera would be an adventure they could talk about for a year and not grow tired of it.

Estera waved her hands and the four appeared on the coastal highway outside the City of Serian in the Glyhr Hills where sheep and cattle grazed on the lush grass of the hills. Adjusting their sunglasses and berets, they started along the road to Serian. Mike watched as a troop of soldiers rode past someone calling out, "Look out, the Emperor's troops, look out!"

The troop came to a sudden stop. The leader looked back his face stark white under the beard and road dust. He looked back at Mike and Jennie than noticed the two youngsters with undisguised fear in his eyes.

"Oh … the Sheriffs of Astrera!" He knew why they were there, the Emperor asked for them from the Druids of Castle Pevanshire.

Mike leaning forward in his saddle said in slow words, "Yes? May I help you?"

A flippant answer but the mood Mike was in, Estera could not expect anything less. They were off to a good start.

The leader touched the brim of his hat. "We can take you to the Palace if you desire, Sheriff?"

"That's okay. Don't want to take you from your duties. Besides I can see it there on the distant hill. Thank you anyway."

The leader tipped his hat again and the troop continued on. Mike watched after it then turned to their charges.

"Objective lesson number one kids, don't take any grief from anybody. You're doing your job. But on the other hand, don't abuse your position. Good way to alienate people to your cause. A lot of responsibility comes with being Sheriff."

"Yes, sir," they said together.

Mike turned to Estera, "Just for looks, you and Ethel ride together and Gylin and I together."

"If you want."

They quickly rearranged themselves continuing on riding pass houses, farms, small clusters of houses and shops of various types at cross roads dotting the road way leading to Serian. People working outside realized the legendary Sheriffs of Astrera were in the Empire. Speculation was running high among the people as to why the Emperor would call for the Sheriff's from neighboring Astrera. Others who knew why they were in the Empire, knew it was to capture the female Warlock Ameria Bloodgood.

Foot and wagon traffic became heavier the closer they rode to Serian. People hurried out of their way when they saw the strange uniforms and realized it was the Sheriffs. People cheered them, happy to see them, it was like it suddenly became a holiday. They rode through the small city to the sprawling Eastormel Palace. Mike was never impressed with the show of force around Castles and Palaces and Fortresses after breaking into a half dozen. His eyes scanned the walls and fighting positions out of habit. Estera scanned the walls from her point of view as a genie and warlock.

Looking the Palace over with an eye to detail they noted the thirteen broad, round towers scattered in a seemingly random pattern at corners and along the wall defenses. The wall's defenses were built for the ideal defense of the city connected by fortified, firm walls made of dark green stone. Rough windows were scattered generously around the outer and curtain inner walls in seemingly perfect symmetry, along with symmetric crenellations for archers and various artillery.

A great drawbridge and portcullis, and inner gates were of massive wooden panels held with broad bands of strap iron, a broad drawbridge spanned a wide deep moat fed by the river flowing from the mountains through to the sea. He could only imagine the headaches an attacking force would have attempting to take the palace. A long term siege would be their only option.

A handful of rivers and streams flowed into various canals provided the precious farm fields scattered around the district with needed water.

The guards at the main gate, recognizing the uniforms bowed passing the four into the inner court yard. Stable grooms rushed out to take the horses as the four dismounted giving the reins to the grooms. The kids following quickly fell in to step behind the adults.

The Royal Chamberlin, Reinfrid with an entourage walked out to meet them. "Welcome to Shukath, the City of Serian, and Eastormel Palace. May your time here be most enjoyable. It is most gracious of you to come to our aide, Sheriff Michael and Sheriff Estera. And these are your assistances I presume?"

Estera turned. "Yes, your Most Excellent Lordship, Gylin and Ethel. They will be assisting with the search and eventual arrest."

"Very well. You are most graciously welcomed to Palace of Eastormel. Please follow me. His Most Excellent Highness, the Emperor Mighel is awaiting your arrival in the Royal Palace garden. Come this way."

They entered through a set of doors opened by servants, guards were posted inside and out of the doors. It was all Mike could do to keep his eyes straight ahead and not want to check the guards out. Force of habit.

The Chamberlin chattered on about the enmities of the Empire and the area. They were led past the great hall which served as dining room for the household and retainers and hall where the Emperor would receive visitors of state. The hall and rooms that they could see into were adorned in highly polished gold, silver, and brass fixtures and objects too numerous to catalogue. The paneled walls were of a deep dark wood almost like oak, hung with brass and gold wall fixtures and oils of the Royal family and the dynasty back hundreds of years.

The kids could not help but be awed by the spectacle. Every object they passed begged for a closer inspection. Tapestries told of the Empire's rise to prominence and power, other's told of the Empire's colorful past.

They stepped out into a broad garden, a riot of color, green grass that made Mike think of the term, Irish green. Estera could think of the hours she would sit in a tranquil setting such as this, reading, doing needle work, and thinking of – nothing. The kids could not help themselves turning their heads to look at the vastness and surreal colors the garden presented the visitor.

"His Most Excellent Highness, the Emperor is this way, by the reflecting pond."

Mike leaned toward Estera, "Remind me to take you guys to the New York Botanical Gardens some time."

"Not a problem, dear."

They followed a meandering path through the garden to a vast pool spotted with water lilies, a cluster of cat tails and reeds, two trees on the far side that reminded Mike of weeping willows. Estera felt her breath taken away by the sheer beauty and the heady boutique of the flowers decorating the immediate area.

The Chamberlin stopped beside a man of middle age, shoulder length graying hair and a flowing beard, seated on the stone bench in black knee high pants, white linen shirt, black shoes and white shirt, draped in the purple and gold robe of office, the crown set on the bench to the side. An empty bench faced the Emperor. "Most Excellent Highness, and Emperor the Sheriffs of Astrera with their deputies have arrived."

The Emperor looked up a smile stealing at his lips then faded to a time worn look. The Chamberlin remained standing, two men with scrolls in their hands joined the Chamberlin to the Emperor's rear, the Chamberlin observing the guests. Mike knew without a doubt the first opportunity they would be comparing notes. Neither he nor Estera knew how to interpret the Emperor's slight smile, if he were glad to see them or they may have arrived too late. "Please be seated Sheriffs." The four sat with the children between them, not unlike protective parents of their progeny. "Once again I welcome you to the Empire of Shukath and the City of Serian. Your presence in the Empire does not go unnoticed by the people. It is very timely.

"To get to the point and put it simply, Ameria Bloodgood has caused my ancestors and myself more heartaches and grief then my worst enemy could have. Them I can deal with; Ameria Bloodgood no. I tried everything. I alone have lost two companies of the finest cavalry in the kingdoms. I said, enough is enough. When the Chamberlin brought your names to my attention, and your successes I knew it was time to do something else."

He raised a hand, the larger scroll passed to the Emperor by a page and stepped back. The Chamberlin hovered closer as the Emperor loosened the tie opening the scroll to a map. Turning it to lay it in the middle he pointed to the northern tier of the Empire. "She has stayed in this area for the past five to three hundred years. Anybody ventures into this area she considers her domain is killed."

"And this is where you lost the companies of cav."

"Pardon?"

"American Army jargon for cavalry."

Mighel smiled for the first time since they arrived. "I've got to remember that."

Chamberlin Reinfrid vigorously nodded his agreement. Mike and Estera considered, "The true corporate 'yes man'."

The map was held so everyone could see it. The Emperor laid a firm forefinger on the top of the map, the northern tier and a mountain range, the Pralp Mountains.

"She showed again just before I sent the Ambassador Bishop Simpkin to Astrera. This area…"

Mike estimated the scale and distance from one area north to the new area south. "She's closing in."

Another page produced a smaller scroll, a pen and ink drawing of Ameria Bloodgood.

Mike could not help himself. He said with a grin. "I don't think she'll be winning any beauty contests with that face and figure."

A feeling that Estera was glaring at him, he glanced side ward at Estera, he said she had a look that could have killed. The two kids frowned with a look of disgust.

"Sorry," he said quietly his ears burning, face red with embarrassment and Estera not too happy with him.

4.

A banquet was held in their honor. Mike would rather have gotten on Ameria's trail immediately but they ended up having to play the protocol game and invited to spend the night at the Palace.

Estera and Mike lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Mike felt like his mind was blank. Trying to think of ways to capture Ameria Bloodgood. Capturing her despite what the Emperor and his people warned them about presented more than a challenge. She presented a sense of defiance that has tested the armies of hundreds of Kings and Emperors for one thousand years.

Mike sat up startling Estera. "Mike – what's the matter?"

"Ameria Bloodgood – she, it, whatever is female. Right?"

"Yes, I hope so. At least that is what everyone has told us so far. Why?"

He looked down at Estera with a smile. "And you and Ethel are women – females."

"Yes, the last time I looked. Now what are you thinking of?"

"Hone, that's what has been the problem. She had a lover – a guy who stood her up on their wedding day. And what have the Kings and Emperor's been sending against her all these centuries?"

Estera sat up. "Men!"

"That's the key to this whole problem – the men."

"That's not what I meant, dear."

"Oh."

"Good-night."

Four days north of hard traveling through villages of every type, the fifth day the northern tier of the Pralp Mountains was still a thin black line on the horizon. The two kids leading the pack horses followed Mike and Estera high in to the foot hills, the trails narrow and rocky in areas.

Evening found them stopping at the town inn. Some of the people leaving looked at the four armed strangers. Mike pulled the .30-06 from the scabbard watching the people; everyone suspicious hurrying off on whatever business they had to take care of.

Mike led the way into the inn's tap room. Talking and laughter stopped. It was quiet enough to hear the crickets in the corners. People eyed the strange clothes and berets until one patron said in a breathless voice, "The Sheriffs of Astrera ..."

The inn keeper quickly pushed two drunks out of a table to make room for the Sheriffs. Those in the inn were quietly speculating why they would be that far from home.

"Why are you here, Sheriff? You're away from your homeland," someone said watching the four closely over the rim of his stein of ale.

"Job to do," Mike said guardedly cutting his remark short.

The other patrons knew they were not after a possible criminal. The Emperor's men could have made short work of someone like that. However, even the names of the Sheriffs of Astrera preceded them to the far hills of the Empire.

One elderly man declared, "No, the Emperor. He hired them to capture the Warlock of the north." The man stood from the table he said to the four, waving a hand to the north, "Go north until you see the destruction, the ruined lives, the devastation the warlock has brought. There is no good come of any of this ruin. The Emperor has tried and failed to capture the warlock. Can you do any better?"

Mike said calmly knowing their reputations rode on their success, "We cannot guarantee anything. It all depends on finding the warlock first. Than we can do what we have to capture it first."

The old man raised his stein to them and drank the entire contents of the stein and sat down.

The Inn keeper brought their drinks and a girl set bowls of a thick stew in front of them. Estera looked in the bowl. She'd had Mike's version of homemade stew, after this she decided to stick with his stew.

Folding his hands under his chin, he said, "So what did they – the troops do wrong in taking her – it?"

He decided from the beginning to learn as much about what methods worked and didn't work on the warlock.

"They tried to fight it." He was told in one town. A former soldier who was on an expedition against Ameria that failed. "You can't. There isn't a hero in the land that will take it on to fight it. Too fierce."

A day's ride north Gylin looked around the frozen wind swept Plains of the Borderlands, looking again he lifted the sun glasses from his eyes. Taking out the binoculars he nudged Ethel. "Binoculars – west about fifteen hundred meters."

She looked where he was pointing. "Gylin – ruins!"

Mike turned, "Where?"

Estera looked with her binoculars, "Oh my god. There's nothing left. Just a few chimneys and charred ruins."

Mike took out his map. He was lucky that Estera understood what he wanted and used her enchantments on it to change the map to a military topographic type he could understand. He was giving Gylin and Ethel lessons in map reading as they went.

Gylin pointed a gloved hand at a dot. "There."

"Yup. Bigger than Stuttgart."

"Stuttgart?"

"Stuttgart is a favorite saying of Mike's, Gylin," Estera grinned as they rode toward the village. "Right dear?"

"Absolutely. Let's fan out. Estera - Ethel right – Gylin, we'll take left, watch the ruins closely for survivors."

Riding along what would have been the village's main street Mike and Gylin, weapons drawn rode, their eyes roving over the ruins. Mike thought for the moment he saw towns, villages and even some cities that had been bombed to debris – junk, nothing like this.

Ethel and Estera rode along what would have been a back street of the town. Tears ran down Estra's face Ethel gave up on being brave and was crying for the lost people, their lost homes, lost lives.

Mike felt his anger rising more and more the further they rode through the burned out town. Nothing escaped the wanton destruction.

A noise attracted Mike's attention. He and Gylin swung their horses around back-to-back. Estera heard the sound, " _Shhh, baby_." She swung her rifle to assault sling. Ethel turned her horse in the opposite direction, her 9 millimeter in hand, "See anything, Mistress Estera?"

"No …Wait … Here."

Mike was on the other side of the ruins. Gylin dismounting kneeling, the 9 millimeter held up as he scanned the other debris for movement was glancing toward Mike every few seconds.

The sound made Estera look. She gestured to Mike pointing to a pile of debris near the edge of a foundation. Ethel kneeling, the automatic held in both hands as Mike showed them tried her best to control her breathing. She knew she and Gylin were not as seasoned yet as Mike and Estera in dealing with situations as this. As Mike explained to them, the first time is always the worst for a rookie. 'You feel the adrenalin rush as it goes to your head and you're on a fifteen minute high. Then the letdown. Your nerves 'crash and burn'.

She glanced over to see Mike pointing to the mound of boards, bricks and stones. Estera nodded cautiously approaching the opening in the mound.

" _Sssh! I hear `em._ "

Estera knelt, Mike moving to the other side they nodded to each other.

Estera called, "Come on out. We're the Sheriffs of Astrera."

The voice suddenly burst into tears. "The Sheriffs of Astrera?"

"Yes, we're working for the Enperor."

"The Sheriffs? Here?" A face appeared at the opening looking up at Estera and Mike. "Is – Is Ameria Bloodgood gone?"

"Yes." Estera looked up at Mike. "Mike, what do we do? The village is leveled."

Mike moved around to the opening so that the woman could see him. Ethel called to Mike, "There are others. Mike."

Mike looked around as the survivors hearing they were from Astrera began coming out of hiding. Mike looked around bewildered. "How many survivors are there?"

"Don't know." The woman crawled out of the hole with three children.

"Gylin – Ethel. Let's start seeing what survivors there are."

"Where's your husband?" Estera asked helping a frightened child out of the hole.

"Dead."

Within a short time a dozen women with children gathered in what had been the town square. A chilling wind blew from the north again as the women, wrapped in blankets, coats whatever they could salvage from the rubble that was not burned looked at the four, their trademark green, brown, black uniforms and black berets became a symbol of hope to these people.

"The best thing I can suggest is start south to the next village and seek shelter there. There's no use in staying here. When did Ameria Bloodgood destroy the village?"

Another woman said, "Possibly a week ago. Noon I guess."

Mike pulled out a note book to write the name of the village and time Ameria struck.

"What's that for Mike?" Estera asked.

"I want to see if a pattern emerges."

Gylin and Ethel laid the map on the ground and with a red pen from the map bag marked the town.

"I hate leaving them but we need to move on," Mike said looking over the group of women and children as a few started walking south.

"We'll be okay, Sheriff. We can start out in the morning," another woman said shivering in the cold. "We've made it this far."

Estera fought back the tears as she looked over the group. Reality of the job caught up with the boy and girl. They could feel the pleading eyes of the children looking to them for help.

Estera conjured tents, blankets, and a fire for them. Mike put an arm about her to comfort her. Ethel and Gylin quickly learned life beyond the walls of Castle Pevanshire was harsh and lonely.

"You've done the best you can hone. We need to move on."

The group waved them good-bye riding on to the next village. They reached the next village late in the day. They found it abandoned. Unpacking the horses they made camp, Estera made the best of the situation, not one meant for the great outdoors.

They ate supper in silence thinking about the destroyed villages and homeless people that day they were powerless to help. The kids got a dose of reality they were not counting on.

Mike looked around alerted by something, a noise, a sound. Estera watched him closely, the kids aware the adults were conscious of something. Grabbing his rifle Mike dowsed the fire. "Hit the ground," he said laying down.

Estera set her plate aside grabbing her rifle to face the other way. Gylin and Ethel did the same drawing their pistols. Facing out they waited then the sound was closer, the swishing sound of large leather wings moving up and down keeping a large body airborne, a cry, a woman's cry echoed through the early hours of the evening.

Mike and Estera scanned the evening sky for the bird or – whatever made the noise.

Gylin said, "Mike, there toward the mountains."

Mike looked seeing the silhouette in the faint moon light. "Shit. Big enough but is it …?"

"Yes, that's Ameria just like the picture showed it," Gylin said certain in a hushed tone.

Ameria in her beastly form spotted the four people on the ground spiraling around she dove for the four people. But America got the shock of her life.

"You two stay down," said Mike. "Babe, let's give her a bit of a surprise. Aim for the wings, the Emperor wants her alive."

"Gotcha."

They rose up to their knees. The rifles on automatic, taking quick aim leading the monster they fired off a fifteen round burst each. Ameria felt her wing cut up by the invisible projectiles. She faltered, trying to gain altitude as a second burst of rifle fire ripped her wings apart.

Screaming the warlock crashed to the ground.

They ran to where she fell crying trying to get up. Mike held a hand out stopping the others from getting any closer. Mike and Estera turned on the rifle mounted Mag-Lights shining the beams on the girl her long scraggly hair a mixed grey, brown and white falling into her pale blue eyes, blood running down her arms from the wounds of the bullet holes.

"Watch it she might try something, even if she is crippled." Estera said pointing to the packs, "Ethel, get the first aid packs. Ameria will you let me and Ethel bandage your wounds?"

That was the one thing beyond Estera's powers, healing.

" _Get away – leave me alone!_ " she said getting to her hands and knees leaving a trail of blood from her arms, glaring at Mike. " _I want no sympathy, especially from you, man!_ "

Ameria crawled along the ground sobbing from the pain in her arms. Slinging the rifle over his shoulder Mike moved to her front drawing one of the two .357's. Estera and the Gylin kept him covered, Ethel returned with a large white plastic box with a red cross on the lid. They cautiously approached Ameria.

"Please let the girl and me take care of you," Estera said, Ethel held the box out to her showing it to her.

Tossing her head to get the hair out of her eyes, weak from loss of blood she glared at Mike shining the light on her. Estera looked back at Mike. He nodded his head,

"Let me ask you this, Ameria do you know who we are?"

Looking up at Mike she shook her head. " _No._ _Should I?_ "

"The Sheriffs of Astrera. The Emperor requested the Druids that we intervene to capture you. You've destroyed the whole northern tier of the Empire."

She stopped crawling her arms red with blood. Ameria looking into the beams of the lights with surprise said with a screech, " _What … I never heard of you_."

"You need to keep yourself better informed."

"Mike that is not the answer," Estera chided him then said to Ameria. "Don't you want to be treated, taken care of? Let the girl and me take care of your wounds."

Shaking her head Ameria collapsed to the ground crying. " _Where is he? Why did he not show up for our wedding? Why?_ "

Estera gestured Ethel over with the first aid kit as she got a blanket to put over her. Gently cleaning the wounds Estera and Ethel began bandaging her arms where the rifle fire tore through the wings. Wrapping her arms in gauze Estera and Ethel stood back Mike picked her up to carry her back to the camp. Setting her down in front of the fire. Estera passed her hand over it to add fuel to the fire to make it warmer.

Estera pressed a cup of warm broth into her hands while Ethel fixed a plate of hot food for her.

Waiting a few minutes while she warmed herself and ate. Mike asked, "Now for the sake of our knowledge, what happened that you've been destroying the villages up here and ruining people's lives?"

Passing the empty plate to Ethel, she looked at her arms and the gauze bandages Ameria said in a low voice remembering that fateful night when she turned against the world and everyone in it, especially all men. She blamed all men for what happened, her humiliation, her embarrassment. She lived a life of shame among her people; she took her wrath and anger out on all who lived near the mountain. Ameria recalled that night:

" _It was eons ago that Elgeor, my betrothed since we were young, left me. I have never been able to find him, to ask him why he never showed up for our wedding, why he left like he did? I was humiliated, embarrassed to face my people. I hid away in the mountains but was still angered by what he did to me._ " Ethel spooned up some more meat and potatoes for her. Ameria, grateful to the girl took a spoon full of the meat and potatoes still hungry. " _What do you think the Emperor will do to me?_ "

Mike stood. "No telling. Considering you wiped out two companies of his best cavalry, I'd say he's going be in a bad mood. To put it lightly. We'll start back tomorrow. Then find this Elgeor person." He looked down on the girl. "Estera and I will have to talk with the Emperor about this situation."

Mike bound her hands and feet with the nylon tie-stays. Using a spell on the tie-stays she tried to loosen them. "Sorry kiddo, those tie-stays won't come loose."

Ameria looked from Mike to Estera trying her best to either loosen the tie-stays or break them. Mike lay back against his field pack pulling his beret over his eyes. "Forget it hone, even the best in the business have tried to break the tie-stays. Never happen."

Ameria tried for a half hour to break the nylon straps before collapsing against a bag. " _I give up._ "

"Told ya," Mike chuckled from under his beret.

They spent another cold night huddled together for warmth.

5.

It took a week for the Sheriffs of Astrera to reach Serian, the capital of the Shukath Empire. Estera could have gotten them there in less than thirty seconds. But every town, village they passed through people cheered, sang, minstrels played their instruments, poems were written about the Sheriffs of Astrera bringing witches, warlocks, magi and shaman to heel. Rogue magi, witches and shaman hearing Ameria, supposedly the most feared warlock to plaque Shukath went into hiding when word got around their world, the Sheriffs captured her.

When word reached the Emperor, he was in disbelief.

"No! – Yes! One thousand years has come to an end! Go – tell the town criers, tell the people of the land. Send escorts to bring them in. I shall grant them land and riches for this feat of bravery!"

The Emperor was astatic with joy at this news, he was delirious with the good news.

A troop of cavalry was immediately dispatched to help bring the warlock to the palace. The entire palace was celebrating the event. It was said the Emperor and his court were doing somersaults, hand springs and just acting juvenile at the news. The cavalry escort was a welcomed sight, Mike and Estera and the two kids were already exhausted from three days of steady riding, stopping in the towns only for a rest, something to eat and keep going. Estera, Ethel and Gylin were saddle sore from the riding.

With help from the cavalry troop, they reached the Capital in record time; all four were exhausted. The four Sheriffs with their cavalry relief rode into Serian the people were already celebrating her capture. Every tavern and inn in the town was over following with people. People saluted them, cheering and shouts of love flowed from the crowd.

Road dust and grime covered the four, they were cheered by the fact the journey was close to an end. The two kids had never been on such a hard ride until that time. They'd spent nearly their whole life at the castle until they were voted by the Council to be elevated to Deputy. They were ready to drop out of the saddles when they passed the guards at the gate. The horses thundered across the drawbridge through the gate house to the inner court yard. The town's people of Serian crowded the gate house celebrating the warlock's capture with singing, dancing wanting to witness the Sheriff's turning the warlock over to the Emperor.

Ameria's head hung low, tears of sorrow ran down her face. She was led across the draw bridge to a waiting troop of infantry eager to take charge of the defrocked warlock. Passing in to the gate house, Ameria threw her head back with a wail of pain her powers as a warlock were torn from her. People said they saw a gray shaded apparition fly into the late day sky, the spirit escaping from her.

Mike and Estera were not surprised when it happened. They'd seen it too many times. Mike gave Ameria a passing glance at the warlock. Estera and Ethel handed the reins of the pack horses were passed to their escort, many superstitious farm boys cowered at the warlock's cries of pain.

Standing at the top of the entrance steps with his family, Emperor Mighel, the Chamberlin and advisors watched the Sheriffs enter the Palace grounds were shocked at the warlock's sudden outburst everyone fell silent for a moment. Mike and Gylin remained stoic escorting Ameria to the front of the procession amid the renewed cheering and applause echoing off the inner walls; Estera and Ethel rode to either side of the men. Ameria looked to Estera with pleading eyes knowing her fate rested at the hands of the Emperor.

The horses were turned to face the Emperor. Mike and the others dismounted, albeit stiff and sore but they knew they would have a couple days to rest and bask in their new found fame in the Empire. They knew they'd have to put on a show for the Emperor and nobility and people.

Dismounting, Estera and the kids drew their side arms, the Emperor hesitated as Mike took out his multi-tool, snapped it open to cut the stays holding Ameria's legs in the stirrups.

Four soldiers stepped over, reluctant to get near the warlock.

Cutting the other from her right leg, Mike said, "She's all yours, guys."

Ameria fell out of the saddle into their arms. Mike had not cut her hands free yet. He knew from experience her powers were not yet drained from her. The soldiers led her to the side holding on to her unsure of what the Sheriffs did to bind her hands.

The three holstered their weapons, then as a group they walked toward the Emperor stopping a distance from the stairs.

Emperor Mighel stepped down with his body guard, the four rendered a crisp salute, Mike announced, "Michael Anderson and company report the capture of the warlock, Ameria Bloodgood, Your Most Excellent Emperor Mighel."

The Emperor clasped hands with Michael and Gylin and kissed Estera and Ethel. "Please, please you must tell me what you did to capture America that none of us or my ancestors could not do."

He glanced at Estera she just shrugged as they followed along. Ameria suddenly screamed out again feeling the last of her powers draining from her. She could no longer use her powers to try and break free.

Michael stepped back with Gylin's help holding her sleeves up he took out his Gerber multi-tool. The Druids were use to Mike's tool. The guards watched with caution as he demonstrated the material's strength then cut the tie-stay free of her wrists.

"There ya go guys, like I said, she's all yours."

The Jailer clamped shackles on her wrists and ankles. The Emperor, the soldiers, the people watched as she was dragged off by the Palace guards to the dungeon.

"Goes with the job guys. You learn to ignore it after awhile."

"If you will, please."

Mike and Estera turned to see the Chamberlin bowing to them.

Estera looked at Ethel who was a reflection of her, the dust and grime and sweat of four days in the saddle. She said quietly to the Chamberlin, "Lady Ethel and I would like to freshen up a bit first. Four days in the saddle and no breaks."

"Certainly my lady," Reinfrid said nodding to the side Chamber maids standing close by stepped out to lead them to a side room off the palace where they washed and freshened themselves. A butler led Mike and Gylin to another room where warm water waited them.

A short time later they were joined by the ladies and they proceeded into the Great Hall. The Chamberlin escorted them to places beside the Emperor and his lady. Mike noticed Gylin do a double take when he was introduced to the princess.

"Starting young," said Mike quietly to Estera as they were seated.

Ethel in turn batted her eye lashes at a young nobleman she was introduced to.

Speeches, toasts, more speeches accompanied the meal. Mike and Gylin were expected to recount how the warlock was captured. Mike wisely pointed to Estera who fired the first fifteen rounds in to the warlock's wing, then he fired the second burst of rifle fire that brought her crashing to the ground.

The people stood cheering them again.

6.

A week later well rested the four were back where they started. Mike and the others were sitting under a tree late in the day staring at the mountains.

"Our boy Elgeor is up there in the Pralp Mountains somewhere and that's a lot of mountain to cover."

"Didn't that old man tell us to just follow the track we're on into the mountains to a pass called Susert Pass?" Gylin said tossing a rock across the trail.

"Yes but that only gets us into the mountains, then where?"

Taking out his binoculars, Gylin studied the mountain pass. Mike watched him a minute thinking the kids were learning fast. In any business like this, you had to be able to think on your feet. Gylin then Ethel studied the pass ahead.

"Mike, didn't he say nobody has been able to use the pass for the last several hundred years?"

"Yes." He was wondering where Gylin was going with his thought.

"But he never said why," said Ethel looking back at Mike and Estera.

"There is a point," said Mike now seeing what the kids were saying. "What would you say, probably two days to reach the pass? It appears closer then it is."

Estera said standing, "Ameria said she was angered by Elgeor stiffing her at the alter the day of the wedding. But what if he's hiding from her up there for some reason?"

"Would make sense," Mike agreed. "And if they ever met …?"

Estera picked up the reins for her horse. "And what is that saying? All hell and beyond would break loose. Well, let's get going guys, we're not going to solve the problem sitting here."

The four started out across the wind swept plains following the thin fading track that used to be a road. Mike estimated by the map they had ridden two miles when they saw, still from a distance a pile of debris that was a cluster of buildings. The charred ruins, the chimneys standing as stark blackened witnesses to what befell the people of the hamlet. Weeds, windblown debris, pieces of cloth blowing in the wind were all that remained of a once thriving settlement.

Approaching the remains they drew their pistols.

"Ameria?" Ethel said looking around. "Or …"

"Could be," Mike said nudging the horse to continue slipping the revolver back in the holster. "Nothing to even look at."

They continued until stopping late in the day. Mike estimated they still had another day's ride to the mountains. Dusk was settling over the plains. They managed to get the tents set up, a quick meal was fixed, the never ending wind made it even near impossible for Estera and the kids to keep a fire light. They finally gave up and crawled in to the tents. The spell Estera put on the tent stacks to hold the tents down in the hard ground was at least holding.

The last Mike saw of Estera/Jennie that evening was a shock of her dark hair sticking out of the sleeping bag. Mike had the rifle and a .357 close at hand. He assured the kids had their weapons handy. All was quiet for the first half hour accept for the incessant wind then a low yowling broke the silence. Mike sat up grabbing his .357, Estera peered out from her sleeping bag with her 9 millimeter; the two kids, hugging each other had their pistols ready.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked peering around in the growing darkness.

"I hate to be the harbinger of bad news, love but that's a werewolf."

Mike glanced over at Jennie's profile in the dark. "That's nice."

The yowling continued for another half hour before letting up. The four were too wired by the beast's howling to sleep.

The next morning while Estera and Ethel fixed a good breakfast for them Mike and Gylin looked around the area.

"Somebody or something was visiting the area last night." Mike showed them the tracks. What made him curious, the horses made no noise.

Jennie studied the tracks. "Werewolf. There's a werewolf den around here somewhere."

Mike went back by the tents pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sipping it staring at the Susert Pass he said, "I wonder why no one ever pointed the pass out before, except that old man?"

"Either that or they were too scared. Mention the pass and people ignored you or treated you as a trespasser." Estera gazed at the pass for a few seconds. "Well let's get this stuff gathered up. It won't do it on its own."

"As if they owned it. Yeah, I've seen that before?" Mike finished the coffee. With the help of the kids, Estera cast an enchantment over the field gear and it quickly rolled up sleeping bags, stowed the gear, collapsed the tents placing everything on the pack horses.

All day they were buffeted by the wind and dark scudding clouds. By noon time they entered the foot hills that led to Susert Pass. Mike turned to look back over the flat lands. They passed glades, what had been rest areas for the pack trains, places where pack trains could pass each other.

The shadows of evening over took the group and they were less than a quarter of the distance up the pass. They reached a clear area bordered by thinning forest, but lush green grass for the horses. Mike and Estera looked at the clouds with apprehension. Dismounting they began to get the tents set up and Estera and Ethel looked through the supplies for something to eat.

"If we don't get rain by morning I'll be surprised." Mike pulled his rain gear out a cue for the others to do the same. Laying the rain gear close by if it started raining. Nevertheless, they were conscious of the fact that Estera was worried about meeting the werewolf.

Darkness came early to the pass, shadows over taking the mountain. The wind seemed to pick up rain splattering the ground, they quickly put on the rain jacks. Mike followed her gaze, the kids watched her sensing she knew something was about to happen. A low growl and howl set their nerves on end. Mike and Estera grabbed up their rifles, the two kids had their semi-automatics in hand. A flash of lighting light up the sides of the mountain thunder hammered the mountains shaking the ground.

"It's here, I can sense it," Estera said quietly scanning the darkness for the werewolf.

Another growl and howling followed. The kids huddled close to Mike and Estera scared, the lightning and thunder did not help their nerves any. This was more than they expected on their first adventure.

" _My mountain, humans!"_

"Hone, since when do werewolves talk?"

Estera looked at him puzzled. "Why?"

"Well every movie I ever saw with a werewolf in it the werewolf growled and snarled a lot."

" _Humans…!"_

"I hate to be the one to tell you, hone but this isn't Hollywood."

Mike was getting his nerve back, plus his sense of humor. "Thanks, babe. Yeah, that's what we are, dude don't wear it out. Whaddya want a cheeseburger?"

Estera looked at him perplexed. "Mike, will you get serious! That thing can be anywhere."

Mike pulled a flashlight from his pack, clipped it to the rifle. Jennie did the same the two carefully moving the beams of artificial light about. Jennie/Estera produced a white fireball to add light to the area.

Another flash of lightning followed by a peel of thunder and the rain opened up.

Putting the kids between them, he said, "When we get back to Castle Pevanshire I'm outfitting you guys with rifles."

"Nice time to think about it, hone," said Estera listening following the sound of footfalls through the rain on the wet ground.

"I'll bet ya…" Mike began to say as he and Estera shined the lights over the area. "Now would be a nice time to have a couple pop-up flares handy in the sky for additional illumination."

"You mean like the Army uses?"

"Yeah."

Estera held a hand up chanted a phrase and four flares appeared in the sky. The werewolf cried out as the flares Estera put up for Michael bathed the area in a surrealistic yellow white against the rain the glare illuminating the ground for one hundred square yards.

The werewolf was shone in the light, covering its eyes dropping to its knees.

" _No…No! The light … I can't see! I'm blinded."_

Mike and Estera shone the beams of light from the Mag-lights on the beast cowering on the ground in a fetal position hands over its eyes, Estera making the light as bright as daylight.

Mike and Estera ran over to the wolf trying to get away from the glaring light.

" _Make it go away_! _Make it go away!_ " It screamed trembling on the ground peering up at Mike standing over him the strange weapon pointed at it, his eyes showing a feral anger its disfigured hands over its eyes.

"Mike …be careful. Not too close. Guys stay where you're at. It can still attack."

Mike drew a .357 aiming it at the wolf. "Okay, dude. Obviously you have a voice you speak something we understand. Now what's your problem? What's the act for?"

 _"_ _No! Go away! This is my land."_

"Hate to differ with ya, but you might want to take that small fact up with the Emperor when we get back."

" _The Emperor? No! I will not submit to a human!"_

"Oh hell," Estera breathed standing moving away from the wolf.

"Thought so…" said Mike in return.

The werewolf leaped to its feet surprising Mike and Estrea running across the clearing toward the other side of the trail. Mike ran back to get his horse.

"Let's go!" Mike yelled as the werewolf ran into the bordering bushes trying to lose them.

Estera/Jennie waved her hands at the flares casting another spell to hold the flares to stay airborne and follow the beast. Estera and the kids were immediately on their horses following Mike across the mountain pasture. Lightening flashed, a few seconds later thunder rolled off the mountains. The flares and the white ball of light shot off following the beast keeping it illuminated.

The beast was just able to keep ahead of Mike; Estera and the kids catching up to it. Mike and Estera kept the Mag-lights on the wolf running ahead of them on all fours leaping and bounding looking back trying to lose them but unable to as Mike leveled the rifle, despite the shaking of the horse he fired fifteen rounds peppering the ground around the wolf.

"Where's it going?" Jennie/Estera called catching up to Mike.

"I don't know. It's trying to loose us but doing a lousy job of it. If this were a car chase on the LA freeway he'd have been gone by now."

Firing the rest of the magazine Mike was unable to flip the magazines. Letting the rifle depend by the strap he drew a .45 caliber pistol snapping off two shots close to the beast's feet causing it to stumble. Holstering the pistol he continued to follow it across the mountain. Lightning and thunder followed the flares lighting it for Mike and Estera, the kids following close behind.

The beast dodged and weaved through the rocks and boulders that had tumbled down the mountain eons ago. Following close behind, they caught up with the beast. Mike drawing alongside of it said, "What the hell…"

Loosening his feet from the stirrups he leaped from his mount landing on the surprised beast pulling him to the ground. The thing tried to stand but Mike held it down, despite its apparent strength Mike was able to pull a .357 out.

Estera and the kids stopped beside Mike quickly dismounting drawing their pistols aiming them at the beast.

"You're about pissing me off boy…" Mike rested the muzzle of the .357 against its

head. Guys cover me. Estera on the far side, kids cover from the front. And don't hesitate to shoot if you have to. Bucko, I hope you know this .357 tends to make little holes going in – and damned big holes going out, and you either go back to the Palace of Eastormel with us standing up, or we'll just take you back laying down …tied down across a horse of course. Choice is yours, dude… the Emperor is not exactly fussy on the details."

" _Never!_ " The beast continued to struggle as Mike holstered the pistol he pulled a set of the nylon tie-stays from a leg pocket, pulling the beast's arms to its back he slipped the stays on the creature's wrists cinching it down. " _It'll never happen…_ "

"Go right ahead, punk you think you can break those straps, have at it – and good luck. A couple champion WWE wrestlers were hired by DuPont Company for an experiment to try and break the straps. The wrestlers tried for a half hour before giving up - exhausted."

Mike stood backing away to watch. The werewolf howled in agony as he attempted to break the straps. After a half hour of struggling the wolf gave up the fight. Exhausted it lay at Mike's feet panting and crying. Mike swapped the magazines of the pin-wheel around to a loaded one and replaced the two rounds he fired from the .45. Estera watched Mike as he seemingly calmly watched the werewolf fight with the straps, crying, cursing, wailing. The cluster of flares continued to shed their eerie watery yellow-white light through the rain over the side of the mountain.

"Hey, bucko you done making a fool of yourself yet?" Mike shined the light of a Mini-

Mag on his watch.

" _I'm not bucko or whoever…!_ "

Mike ignored the remark. "It's not quite a half hour yet, but close enough for government work. The four of us want to get dry and some sleep. It's a long ride back to Serian from here."

Laying on the ground crying the werewolf evolved into a man crying. " _Why? I just wanted to live peaceably. People kept coming_ … _She did this to me!_ "

"Elgeor," Estera said under her breath. "Should have guessed."

" _She cast a spell on me_."

"She who?" Estera said. She knew kneeling the rifle aimed at the man's back.

" _The warlock…Ameria. I've been this hideous monster for five hundred years!_ "

Mike smiled guardedly at the man trembling before them crying. He looked up at Estera. "Ameria – the infamous 'we' in this whole charade. For what reason did you leave her in the first place?"

 _"_ _I was scared, I was scared of loving her!"_

Estera said with an edge of doubt, "That's a new twist. Never heard of that before."

Lost love caused all the heart ache and destruction, the hatred that cost so much, lives that would never be recovered.

Her wet hair falling in her face Ethel glanced toward Gylin the chilling rain soaking them. There was those secret unspoken words passed between the two. Estera saw in Ethel's eyes she was feeling something toward the boy. People would call it 'puppy love' but it was a love they were feeling toward each other. Estera hoped that nothing would get in the way to damage the love they were feeling toward each other. Ameria and Elgeor once had that feeling that drew them together. Would they ever recover that sense of devotion?

Mike knelt near the beast there was the problem of handling the werewolf.

" _No! That name … No!"_ It shouted wanting to cover its ears but couldn't. " _Get away! Get away from me with that name!"_

Straightening up, Mike said in a weary voice, "Look, fella I don't care what your personal problems are with this gal, but the Emperor of the Shukath Empire lost his sense of humor with you two. He's has had enough with you two tearing up the land in your personal feud. Now you're going with us back to Serian, or ..."

" _I will not heel to you, human!_ " It shouted at Mike despite the tie-stay reaching out a disfigured hand.

"Mike…!" Estera said moving back working the bolt of her rifle.

Mike swung his rifle back around flipping the selector to automatic, clicking the Mag-light back on shining the white light on the man in soaked tattered clothes, no shoes, raged dirty hair.

 _Click-clack._ The bolts of both rifles slid back and forth rounds were flipped out of the rifle actions as rounds were chambered. The kids did the same with their weapons. The man in his disfigured form glanced up watching four bolts slam home on the chambered rounds.

" _The Emperor's knights have tried for three hundred years to kill me, and none have succeeded …"_ It hesitated kneeling looking at the weapons aimed at it. It already knew what the one weapon could do. It wondered why the humans didn't try killing it.

"Until now." Mike aimed the rifle at it waiting a couple more minutes to see what it would do. He turned the Mag-light off slinging the rifle on his shoulder. "Surprise, surprise. You're going for a visit - south to see the man, the Emperor. And like I said, standing up or face down. Makes no difference to us."

"Stand up and start walking." Mike pulled the other to its feet spun it around facing back the way they had come along the side of the mountain. "There goes the legend of the homemade werewolf."

" _What do you mean?_ "

"Now that we have you corralled the Susert Pass will be open to commercial traffic again and they won't have to go out of their way to avoid you. You won't even be a decent memory, just a has been. Next stop the Palace of Eastormel."

The wolf stood, hands bound at its back Mike gave it a nudge with the revolver. "Move."

7.

A week and three days later to the jubilant cheers and singing their praises, the four rode into Serian, Elgeor riding between Mike and Estera; Mike had a .357 in its back most of the trip back to the Palace of Eastormel.

Emperor Mighel heard the singing and cheering of the villagers even before the Sheriffs with their escort reached the road to the Palace.

Standing at the front window of the great hall, the Emperor said, "Gentlemen, he's in the hands of the Sheriffs and soon will be mine to deal with."

"What will you do Your Most Excellent Highness?" Chamberlin Reinfrid asked watching as the four with outriders riding ahead turned on to the road leading to the Palace the main escort troop following.

"He and the woman will have cells next to each other for a few days. They're powers fail once inside the walls of the Palace, they'll be harmless. I want a letter to go back to the Druids the Sheriffs and their deputies have done in the five hundred years what no other before has been able to do."

"Very well Your Most Excellent Highness."

They rode across the drawbridge, the horses' hooves sending up a thunderous sound. They passed inside the gatehouse the warlock stiffened, its eyes rolling back in its head, screaming in convulsions, its power ripped from its soul. Within the inner court yard Elgeor let out a cry of agony, his powers of the werewolf and warlock were torn from his soul. Elgeor slumped forward in the saddle held on by straps. Riding with his head bent not looking left or right Elgeor cried the last of his tears as he was led the final fifty feet across the draw bridge to the Palace court yard.

The jailers held their hands over their ears unable to take any more of the Warlock's wailing and crying as he lost his powers. The singing, cheering and partying reached the walls of the dungeon, they knew the male warlock had been captured and the Sheriffs were bringing him back to the Palace. The Emperor would have his revenge after all these years of humiliation and grief caused by their feud.

Ameria looked out the small barred window to the village. She was just able to see the road leading to the Palace. She knew soon, the man, the warlock who had been her lover would be confined with her. They would renew their vows of love even shut up in those rancid cells, she would have her man back.

She waited, soon the soldiers would bring her lover to her. Her love was boundless.

The royal family, nobility, soldiers, the people cheered themselves horse tossing flowers and presents to the Sheriffs as they led the warlock to the Palace. The four sat straight in their saddles, despite being over tired and short of humor they put on a brave face for the people.

Elgeor collapsed in the saddle. Mike reached over to hold him up, the four drew into a circle of euphoric royalty and nobles.

Mike was ready to collapse. "Your new home, junior."

Estera and the two kids had their pistols in hand watching the warlock. Everyone stood back silent now as Mike dismounted, took out his multi-tool, a flick of the wrist it snapped open showing the pliers.

"Kick me or move without me telling you, that'll be your last mistake Elgeor, understand?" Elgeor made no answer. "Hey ass wipe, I'm talking to you – understand?"

Guards and several soldiers drew swords and arrows. They were prepared for anything.

"Yeah." He answered just above a whisper which irritated Mike. Estera knew Mike well enough she knew what was coming next.

"I didn't hear you, bucko. I got tanker's ears. I'm deaf. Speak up loud and clear."

" _Yeah!_ "

"Good." He looked back signaling the guards to come over to put the shackles on his wrists and feet. Mike cut the first tie-stay free from the stirrup strap then walked around to the other side cutting the tie-stay then stood back. "He's all yours guys."

They pulled him out of the saddle to the ground. The guards literally dragged Elgeor away kicking and screaming. His ethereal powers were gone.

Estera and the kids breathed easy holstering their weapons. They dismounted joining Mike as they saluted the Emperor, "The Sheriffs of Astrera report mission complete Your Most Excellent Highness, Emperor Mighel," Mike reported.

"Excellent work! Excellent," the Emperor praised them. "This is a grand holiday throughout the Empire! This is in your honor." He pointed to the four.

Gylin and Ethel's hands met. This was worth the work. The Praise of the Kings and Princes of the land.

The four suffered through the party and feast needing sleep bad after a week and a half of riding almost non-stop from the Pralp Mountains. They finally begged off for a few hours of sleep. The party was still going when they rejoined it that night.

Two days later they rode through the town of Hiborane to the cheers and praise of the people. They had been gone from the realm a month. They returned to the Castle Pevanshire once more heroes of the realm.

# # #


End file.
